


Comfort at Night

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort at Night

Ronon Dex woke up. His ribs ached. He turned his head to look at his bedmate who was still asleep and it looked like the one sleeping was not the calm one.

Major Evan Lorne looked like he was fighting and now Ronon knew why his ribs felt like something really hard had hit him. It was probably Evan's elbow. Ronon turned to Evan and steadied his hold on Lorne's shoulders, which wasn't easy in this state, because the other kept fighting his hold.

Ronon thought Evan was past all of this, because today was almost two months since the last nightmare. And he knew what Evan had been dreaming about; One of their last missions when Evan had to kill one of the people from the planet they visited. He was shaken up by it since they were friends, or at least Evan had thought so. He couldn't sleep after that and all those nights Ronon kept him company, because he knew it was better to talk about it than keep it to himself. Besides Even did the same for him. He was always there when Ronon couldn't sleep, even before they got together.

Evan suddenly stopped and Ronon loosened his strong grip slowly, trying not to hurt the other man. Evan started to mutter something, that sounded almost like he was pleading. Ronon couldn't catch any words, but the most important was the fact that Evan gave up resistance and he was breathing slower now.

When Ronon thought that finally everything was back to normal and he was ready to go back to sleep, Evan's eyes snapped open and he probably would have jumped out of the bed if he hadn't meet Ronon's strong arm that was holding him in place.

Then next hit met with Ronon's ribs. He hissed and tried to shake awake the not fully conscious major.

"Evan, wake up… Evan…"

Lorne shouted and looked into Ronon's concerned eyes, fully awake now.

"Are you alright?" asked Ronon. "You had a nightmare."

"I…" Evan's fingers went through his hair. He looked at Ronon and saw red marks on the man's ribs. His eyes flashed open, "Damn… I'm sorry, Ronon, I didn't mean to…" he started to apologize and wanted to touch the mark, but the Runner's hand stopped him.

"I'm fine," he stated, "but you are not."

"I thought it was over," Evan said softly, his body still shaking violently.

Ronon moved closer to his lover. "You want to talk about it?" The truth was after all this time Ronon still had problems with talking about things. He wasn't sure what to say, because it was always Sheppard who had done talking, and Ronon always repeated what he had heard. But at least he could listen. It was the first time he saw Evan having nightmares, actually, because they were together only for a month, so Ronon didn't really know what to do. When they sat together at nights Ronon always only listened, because he knew Shappard already said everything Evan needed to hear. He knew the presence of a friend was important in times like these. But now that they were together… he still didn't know what to do when he was next to Evan in their bed. Damn, where was Sheppard when he was needed? He sure would know what to say… oh yeah, Sheppard was in his damned bed.

"No, I'm fine. You're going on a mission tomorrow and there is no point in keeping you awake." Was Evan feeling guilty about this?

"Listen," Ronon growled, "I'm not good at this but… talking about it might help, you okay?" Evan was still looking lost and he kept shaking. He definitely wasn't fine. "Evan…"

"I'm okay, Ronon. It was just a stupid dream," Evan suddenly interrupted as he layed his head backward against a wall. "There is no point in keeping you awake."

Now Ronon felt irritated.

"You don't believe that."

"Fine," snapped Evan. "I'm not okay…"

"Finally progress."

"…but I will be," finished Lorne, still looking at the wall.

Ronon really hated seeing Evan in his state. The man was always calm, collected, he always knew what to do, so it was strange and just not right to see him lost and broken. Damn, he had to do something.

"It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do to save Sheppard and Teyla," he started, unsure what to say next.

He had many conversations like this, but it was always Evan who talked and tried to make him feel better about something he had done. Since Ronon’s first day on Atlantis he had done many things that made him feel guilty and sometimes he didn't even know what he had done wrong, but Evan always was there for him. He talked to Ronon, tried to calmly make him understand what was going on. Besides Sheppard's team, Evan was the first one who welcomed him on Atlantis, which was stupid to Ronon, because they hadn’t known each other and Evan kept talking to him like they were friends already. So damn kind and friendly. And cute.

Ronon sighed and thought about what he should say now. He wanted to tell Evan what he thought when Evan, still looking at the wall, said quietly:

"I really thought he was a friend. I knew his family, Ronon," he sighed, then continued, "his children were so happy when we visited, and his wife…"

"Stop it!" snapped Ronon angrily, but he was determined to help Evan so he tried to stay calm. "I thought Sheppard talked with you about this. Everything was fine."

"It was… it is. I just can't help thinking that I had a choice. If I hadn't shot…"

"He'd kill Sheppard or Teyla. Or both of them."

"Yeah, but now, his family…"

"His family? What about your family? I know about your 'be-friendly' on missions and all, but… Listen," Ronon turned to Evan's head so now he was looking directly in his eyes, "I know they miss him but it was his choice. He choose to betray and you couldn't do anything to change his mind. You tried and failed. He wasn't a friend. His wife and his kids have to live with his choice. But did you think about how Teyla would feel if he'd kill Sheppard? How he'd feel if he'd lost Teyla? Or how would I feel if he'd kill you?"

Evan looked in his eyes with purely sad look on his face and sighed quietly.

'Okay, it's time to say it,' Ronon took a deep breath and moved closer to Evan.

"Evan," he tried, suddenly feeling unsure and… was he blushing? Damn it! "I'm not good at this… I just wanted to say that…" he swallowed and looked at their entwined fingers. 'I'm going to made fool out of myself!'

"Ronon, what's going on?" Now Evan's attention was fully on him and he could feel it. "You're kind of scaring me here."

"I can't lose you," he said after a few seconds that felt like hours. "Not after what happened to…"

When he thought about finishing the sentence, he noticed that he couldn't. Warm lips on his own, fingers in his hair, hands on his neck. He couldn't do anything besides responding to a reassuring, loving kiss and wrapping his arms around other man's waist.

In the next second he had Evan pinned down to bed, big eyes looking at him with passion. They kissed again. Ronon felt better. He always was feeling good with Evan next to him. He didn't have to say anything, he knew Evan understood. He was really thankful for that and maybe, just maybe, someday, he will be able to say it too. Just... not yet. Too early for that, even if after one month of being together he felt closer to Evan than to any other person in a long time… he just couldn't. Maybe when this time will come, it won't be too late.

He broke the kiss and sighed softly. He was supposed to make Evan feel better and instead, he just kept thinking about himself. Great.

"You are thinking too much, you know that?"

"Are…" he took a breath. "Are you alright now?"

Evan laughed quietly. Damn, it was good to see Evan laughing and smiling. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. How about you?"

"I…"

One quick kiss and Ronon knew he didn't have to say more. He wrapped himself and Evan in the comforter, his arms around the other man's waist, Evan's breath on his neck.

"You won't lose me, Ronon," he heard Evan said and he tightened his embrace.

'Thank you,' he thought, losing himself to dreamless sleep after making sure his lover was asleep, too.

He needed Evan. Evan needed him. They were going to face everything. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about pairing that needs more attention. I had to do something to support my favourite Stargate:Atlantis pairing after all. And my second favourite pairing John/Teyla. Thanks to my wonderful Beta!


End file.
